


A Casual Stabbing

by FancyWords (orphan_account)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FancyWords
Summary: Black Hat is a bloodthirsty sadist in a suit, and Flug would do anything to please him. He would endure the worst pain and deal with the most annoying woman to make the pleasure a casual part of his day, and he will.





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> It begins!
> 
> This chapter is mostly exposition and humor. The next chapter will be more smut, fluff, romance, and more serious. Even though this chapter has a lot of Demencia, she won't be that big of a focus in future chapters.
> 
> I'll be updating this at least once a week, but it will be likely earlier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia confronts Flug.

Black Hat punched Flug in the back. It wasn't the pain that gave him the boner. It wasn't even the fact that Black Hat was touching him, but that was pretty good too. 

Black Hat laughed. Yes, it had that demonic echo that made his ears bleed. Yes, Demencia was also laughing at him. This was special, though, and exactly what Flug wanted.

Black Hat constantly messed with his lackeys and caused them pain, and it hurt. Not a real surprise, but it was interesting that Black Hat didn't seem to enjoy it because he was simply punishing them for fucking everything up.

Black Hat loved these pranks. He only gained, and Flug was supposed to be only be hurting. Black Hat was satisfied, and it was because of Flug.

Flug squeezed the edge of the metal desk. He lowered his head and stared down at his reflection. Little dots of wetness clouded his goggles. Sharp points of strong muscular hands poked him in the tender bruises of his back.

"Demencia," Black Hat purred. Running foot steps tapped against the hard floor as the two ran through the lab. Demencia, the prey, squealed and giggled until her hair was pulled and scalp clawed. She growled in frustration and whined desperately, but she did not cry. Black Hat let her go and walked away yelling at them to get to work.

Flug reached his trembling fingers into his goggles to wipe away his tears. He smiled under his bag and leaned over to pick up the fallen vile. He turned it around and only found scratches. Flug put it back onto its stand and stepped back.

Demencia was sitting on the ground. She frowned down at the floor as she rubbed her nails away at it. Flug ignored her uncharacteristic lack of energy and fetched a breaker of green liquid.

"Flug," Demencia whispered.

"What?" Flug snapped coldly. She shouldn't even be in the lab.

"Black Hat plays with you more than me." Demencia said and she deepened her pout.

Flug squinted his eyes at her and shook his head. "He only plays with you. You just did."

"He always stops playing with me when I try to play with him too." Demencia stated and squeezed her hands together.

Flug stood still for a few moments. He moved his stiff arm and slowly put the beaker down. She was almost right. She always tried to play with him, but Black Hat never played. He hunted.

Flug went back on his word and told the truth. "Black Hat doesn't play."

Demencia stood up and scratched her back. "Come on, help me smart man." Her voice had a bit of an edge to it.

Flug calculated his movements. He stepped to the right towards the dart gun. "He doesn't play, Demencia."

"He's doing something! He talks to you and smiles around you. He wasn't even smiling at me when he was chasing me!"

"He was probably angry at you. You make him angry often." Flug said as he adjusted his pants.

"No! It doesn't... he treats you differently. I guess... I... how do you do it?"

Flug defensively clutched his fists. "What, Demencia?"

"Make him happy?"

Flug twitched and leaned away from her. She was too dumb to problem solve, but she was good with patterns.

Flug was being attacked. Verbal prey. With Demencia, he could literally become her snack with the wrong words.

Demencia liked Flug. They bickered, but it could be fun. Flug would never lie to her except when it came to love. Demencia would kill anyone who went between her and Black Hat. She still hasn't considered the fact that Black Hat could be attracted to guys, and Flug wasn't going to give her ideas.

Demencia was dumb but persistent, and Flug definitely didn't want her to ask social media about this problem like she used to. He might as well try a mostly honest approach.

"Demencia, you act different. You laugh. He wants you to cry when you're attacked. He's a sadist, remember?" Flug said with a soft tone.

Demencia rubbed her chin and spat out, "Is it because you get a boner?"

Flug's shoulders popped as he squared them and pressed his hand against the drawer with the dart gun. He was being attacked. His life was on the line. "No! What- I don't-"

Demencia laughed and grabbed her stomach. "Oh my god, Flug!"

Flug sputtered and rambled. Demencia wiped her eyes and said, "I have special lizard eyes! I always knew you were a masochist!"

"I am not a masochist!" Flug yelled. He stepped aside and grabbed his beaker. 

"Flug! You get a boner only when he attacks you!" Demencia says while giggling.

"You get all happy when he attacks you!" Flug snapped.

"Because we are playing! You just stand there. And I don't like it when he claws me and stuff." Demencia grumbled.

Flug rolled his eyes as he crossed the room. "He never even hurts you. Like I said, you don't fulfill his sadistic needs."

Demencia gasped, and her eyes widened. "Omg! I got a great idea!"

Flug gripped the desk and stared at his experiments as he conducted them.

"I should you hurt you!"

"No. Why?" Flug growled.

"Hurting you will be something Black Hat and I will be able to bond over!"

Flug rubbed his forehead. This was horrible. Demencia was trying to solve a problem she couldn't pinpoint or get an answer to if she could. "Demencia... I..." What could he say?"

Demencia plopped back onto the ground and whined. "Flug, this sucks."

Flug whipped around and said, "You're fine. You always say Black Hat loves you even when he denies it. How does this even affect you?"

"Because it does!" Demencia yelled, "He hangs out with you more than me! Lovers are supposed to be around each other more than anyone else."

Lucky bitch. She's jealous. That's it. That's her whole story. Flug is dealing with a series of bullshit where he loves his boss. Not crazy bitch love. He is an intelligent man, but he chooses to love the creature that could kill him the quickest.

"Flug! Help me!" Demencia whined.

"I'm not going to help the crazy lady that is accusing me of being aroused by a monster!"

"You are! You want to fuck him!"

"No I don't! I don't like getting hurt as much as you!"

"Why else do you get a boner around him?"

Flug went silent. It was a giant mistake. A sign of weakness. He couldn't say anymore, though. Demencia would only get more jealous and dangerous.

"Do you want him to be happy?"

Flug stayed still. No. She couldn't be that smart. 

"It's when he smiles! You always cover your pants awkwardly when he smiles at your inventions! Oh my god! I knew it! I knew it! When he said he liked your shrink ray, your neck got all red, and you crossed your legs!"

He was dead. If only he had made her more useless and dumb. Like a bleeding animal, he used the last of his strength and crawled. He begged for one more chance at surviving. "Please, don't tell Black Hat. I'll do what you want... I..."

Demencia laughed and giggled. "If I told him, he would stop! You are sooo cute!"

Flug began to clean up his desk. "The work day is done."

"Your secret is safe with me!"

Flug ran out of the lab.


	2. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug gets an opportunity to impress Black Hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the whole story planned out, but I am willing to listen to suggestions and add or change a few things. So tell me what you want to see!
> 
> This chapter is just a transition into what is to come next, so don't worry about the rest being as boring. Next chapter is going to be very flirty and focused around crazy action.

Flug ran his hand against the cold metal. It was finished. He could only pray that Black Hat didn't destroy it. Flug chuckled. Pray. Flug chuckled louder.

Flug stepped away from his machine to observe it from afar. He blindly reached for his clipboard, but he felt something wet like water.

Every muscle and atom in Flug's body squeezed in on itself as vibrations raked up and down his body until it was one blur of hell. It was the familiar feeling of being electrocuted.

Flug blacked out. When he woke back up, Black Hat's face was looking down on him with a wide smile.

"Can't take a little shock? Look, now you're all wet." Black Hat cooed as he straightened himself and stepped forward. Right above Flug's head was his slim waist. His shoes squeezed together against Flug's ears.

Flug's groaned and blinked away the stinging tears, and the side of his bag got wet. "You really can't take much, can you?" Black Hat purred before walking back.

Flug rolled over to his side and pushed his shaky hands against the slippery floor. The back of his clothes were soaked in a black liquid.

"The spy grab-bot is finished," Flug slurred.

"Don't call it that!" Black Hat yelled and slapped Flug's shoulder. "Give it a better name."

"Rock hard head grabber."

"Right. I doubt you'll have any trouble getting the medusa head with a machine like the rock hard head grabber, but you should bring Demencia along."

Flug blushed. "I'll be back before sunrise!"

Black Hat stepped away as he slowly sunk into the black liquid on the floor before completely disappearing.

Flug took a deep breath. Waking up Demencia was going to mess up her sleep schedule for months.

-

Flug sat out of danger outside of the building, but it felt just as scary. He looked into the camera of his bot and drove it past the armed guards as they shot at it.

"Alright, Demencia. Go!" Flug yelled.

She was a blur as she ran down the hill and rammed herself into the steel door. Flug huffed and squinted down at the tablet in his hands. 

He had the bot take an unexpected turn into another room away from the exit. He'd leave the dirty work and killing to Demencia.

The room looked like one of many villains. All blood red, even the ceiling and lights. A black abyss of an object took away Flug's attention.

A giant black gem that gleamed as brightly as a typical white quartz. A tiny hint of blue could seen through it. It was like it was transparent but with a black coat of paint behind it. Only the blue ball within suggested it was transparent at all and not a piece of obsidian.

Flug scrambled up. The bot didn't have enough hands to carry it, but Flug did. Black Hat will be thrilled! It can be a nice little gift.

He slipped down the grassy hill and collapsed onto the rough dirt. He got up limping and scrambling to pick up his fallen tablet.

Flug entered the building. Blood stained the walls, and there was no one in the hallway. He made his way to the single doorway.

He bot was standing around inside. It was a simple ball of metal with a propeller and two weak arms. If only he was given a few days more to finish it.

Flug pressed his thin fingers against the surface of the tablet. He carefully led the bot straight to the only exit and far away over the hill towards the hat plane.

Flug threw his tablet aside. He stepped right up to the gem and took it from its red podium. It felt like the universe in his hands. Carefully, he rubbed the smooth edges and pondered about his lack of a reflection.

The floor creeked. Flug snatched the gem and ran to the doorway. He heard rapid footsteps to his left before he saw them.

Flug threw a small grenade shaped device and ran towards the entrance. Shocks of electricity sizzled through the air. The building cracked and groaned.

Flug ran up the hill. Dust followed behind him as the building collapsed. Footsteps followed behind him.

Flug stumbled and fell. He dropped the gem. A body pressed him against the ground. Flug reached one hand back to claw at the skin. His other hand grabbed into his pocket.

Hands punched him in the back. He reached his gun back and shot.

Flug wiggled away from the body. A hand grabbed his ankle.

Flug looked back to see Demencia. Her teeth were barred with a bullet between them. She swallowed it and rubbed at the many wounds in her skull. Flug watched as they healed and rolled over to grab the bullets that ricocheted off of her.

"Should have said something." Flug said.

Demencia panted and wheezed in response. The electricity and run must have really gotten to her. Still, she had time before.

Flug got up and picked up the gem off of the ground. He looked back at the destroyed building. "Go look for my tablet," Flug ordered to Demencia and walked towards the plane.

-

Flug stood in Black Hat's office. The red light felt like it was permeating his insides. Black Hat sat behind his desk with a small frown, squint, and his hands folded.

Flug fiddled his fingers behind his back and cleared his throat. "I got the medusa head and will be incorporating it into our machines again."

Black Hat didn't react.

"I also found this gem. I have researched it and found limited information. It is supposed to be-" Flug said with shaking hands.

"I know what it is." Black Hat snapped. Flug flinched. Of course, he knows everything.

"Do you want it or-"

"Give it to me."

Flug lessened his grip on the gem and brought his hands forward. Black Hat reached forward quickly and pressed his hands against it.

Flug felt his muscles spasm before going completely tense and still. His wide eyes snapped to look at the wide smile of Black Hat.

_This is going to be entertaining._

_Dumb prey._

_Doesn't even know what he doing._

_A perfect henchmen, though._

_Perfect to mess with._

_Low maintenance and easy to please._

_I might have to have more fun with him._

-

Flug woke up on the floor screaming. His brain was on fire. He was coated in sweat and couldn't move an inch. He swore he saw the flames of hell before him.

Black Hat looked down on with a bored expression. "A mind reading gem. Produces more energy for less time. Even when compared to guessing, it's complete shit."

The gem in Black Hat's hands melted away and dripped onto Flug's face. Flug closed his eyes and weeped stinging tears. His lip quivered as he regained movement and feeling.

His skin felt a pool of lava. Black Hat walked to his desk. Defeated, Flug let himself be burned for nearly an hour before the destroyed gem cooled.

Flug rose to his feet and left to his room. It was already morning, so he had to stay awake. He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Most of his bag was charred and burned away, but the solid black material hid his complexion. He grabbed a scissors and started to chip off little pieces.

His exhausted brain kept repeating one thought to him. Black Hat was disappointed in him. Black Hat was disappointed in him. Black was proud of him.

Flug flinched, but his face barely moved. That didn't make sense. I'm not going to being able to think straight for a week, Flug thought. 

Still, something told him he did something right. He was probably lying to himself. He couldn't think of any moment where Black Hat even said anything last night. His brain was fried.

He needed to make Black Hat proud. He knew that. Quicker and quicker, the black chips fell off and turned into a paste in the water of the sink.

Maybe he just needs a different approach.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give honest reviews and criticism! Thanks :-)


End file.
